Sonic Legacy
by ShadowAldrius
Summary: Eggman seems to be up to his old tricks again, unleashing Beta and Gamma to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds for him, can Shadow and Sonic stop his latest plot? Or is there more to this than meets the eye? please RR


Sonic Legacy  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic, and related characters are property of Sonic Team, not  
Me. =O This story however, is from my own mind, please do not take it  
without my permission. ^_^  
  
The morning light dripped from the cracks of Horror Mountain as the evil Dr. Eggman awoke from his deep slumber. Today was the day he planned to set his ultimate plan into motion. He felt a robotic sense of duty at what he planned to do that day--it was more than just a mere goal, it was a mission. His life's mission,  
  
Getting up from his soft bed, he looked around his room. It was a quite simple thing, round in shape; it contained only a bed in its center, with steps surrounding it. There was also a primitive door on the border of the room. Eggman walked down the steps quickly, excited to begin on his new project. Briskly walking down the hallway, Eggman stopped about three doors down from where he started.  
  
He entered the room proudly, his large belly held up high. The room around him was simple--round as Eggman's stomach and bare, save a large workstation in its center; atop it sat a large black and white robot-- something Eggman had been working on for the last few months. A large computer console stood in the corner, equipped with a chair donned with Eggman's face. One of Eggman's latest creations, E-102 "Chaos Gamma" stood off to the side, waiting patiently for his master.  
  
E-102 was a simple unit. His main body was shaped like a deformed egg, and had a sort of hood over the top of his body. Under this hood, two yellow-green eyes stared with a life that machines did not usually possess. His arms were thin, but long, and at their ends were three-fingered hands. These hands were not normal, of course, they were almost like a pair of Swiss army knives, and capable of changing into any sort of weapon he wished. He was mostly red in color, except for bits of him that were black, or gray. His legs were bent like a bird's, his knees bending backwards. Also, printed on the robot's side were the words "E-102".  
  
"Gamma," the evil doctor acknowledged the robot's presence as he passed him. Walking up to the workstation, he began to tinker around with the robot's mechanics, fixing something here, adding a part there. Gamma just stood in the corner, watching his master patiently. After a few hours of work, the doctor's creation was, at last, complete!  
  
At this moment, the doctor walked over to his console, pressing a button a large metal arm came down from the ceiling. In its three-fingered grasp, a large green orb housing a small gray bird was contained. The metal arm approached the robot, and the gray bird squealed helplessly as it was placed in the robot's cold iron frame. Eggman approached the large robot, closing the plates that made up its body; the robot's yellow-green eyes came to life.  
  
The new robot was almost identical to Gamma in every way, outside of the fact that he was white instead of red, he also had printed on his side "E- 101".  
  
"Awaken, E-101 'Chaos Beta'. I am your creator, the world's greatest genius, Dr. Eggman," the Doctor briefed his new robot like he would a child; as Beta got up, Gamma approached him. "Greetings Brother-unit Beta, I am E-102. Code-named: Gamma."  
  
The Black and White robot stared at Gamma. Gamma quickly smacked the robot over the head with one of his iron fists. Beta's cold iron body fell to the ground from the blow. Gamma looked down at him, though he would not admit it, he was slightly disturbed by his brother-robot's speechless staring--as disturbed as a robot could be, that is.  
  
Eggman stepped in between the two robots, his arms outstretched. Beta glared at Gamma, his eyes narrowed. Gamma returned the look, Eggman could tell he was going to have some problems with the pair of them. "Beta, Gamma!" At his voice, the robots' eyes turned to their master.  
  
"Now, Gamma, Beta hasn't been aquatinted with the base yet. Hook him up to the network, and then the two of you will report to the main deck afterwards." Eggman briefed them slowly.  
  
A few hours later, both Beta and Gamma had arrived in the main deck, another circular room, but one with lots of activity. Computer consoles were everywhere, bordering the room's walls. At a large pedestal, Eggman stood there, looking down at his two robots.  
  
"Greetings, Beta, Gamma," he greeted the robot's courdially. "I have missions for you both!" Eggman smirked, as he pressed a button on the pedestal, two large screens came down from the ceiling.  
  
"Beta, you are to retrieve a very special gem for me," Eggman smiled, hitting another switch on his console. On the screens, a large gem, pale blue in colour, was displayed. "This is a 'Chaos Emerald'. It contains a special power that I require!" Pressing another button on his console, a large map appeared on the screens, with a small blue blinking light on a gray area.  
  
"You are to travel to this location: Emerald Beach. Offshore, you will find a large ship--there you will find the gem I seek," Eggman told the listening robot. Pressing a third button on his console, he input the data into Beta's networking.  
  
Beta then left the room, leaving through the large iron door. Eggman looked down at Gamma; "I have a special assignment for you!" Eggman smirked.  
  
"I need you to track down a certain robot for me. It goes by the name of Metal Sonic," Pressing another button on his console, a blue robot appeared on the screen. It was quite short, it was colored blue, it's arms and legs were very thin, his body was also nothing but a blue metal disc that took the shape of a donut. All in all, the robot looked rather ridiculous. Except for his head, it was very round, and quite large in comparison to his body. Three large spikes protruded from the back, but the wickedest thing of all were his eyes. Red and lifeless, they seemed to hold hatred unknown to any living creature.  
  
"The subject was last seen at this location," Eggman said, as he pressed another button on his console. Another map appeared on the screen, this one showing a quite different location. Eggman input this data into Gamma, through the touch of a button once again.  
  
"One more thing, watch out for these two," Eggman said, as two figures were displayed on the screens (one on each). One was a black hedgehog, with red stripes and golden bracelets, and the other was a stout robot, similar to Gamma. It had the same frame, and yellow-green eyes, except his legs were bent opposite to Gamma's chicken legs, and his arms were much wider.  
  
Gamma remembered the other robot well, E-123 Omega. He had been his overseer when he had been in training. The mad robot had been knocked off- line due to his extremely violent behaviour, and his attitude towards Eggman's authority. Regardless, he was an incredibly formidable opponent; it would be difficult to steal Metal Sonic from him.  
  
Rubbing a large dent in his back that Eggman had recently repaired, he also knew the hedgehog. It was Shadow the Hedgehog, that Ultimate Lifeform of Professor Gerald's. He had already had his behind kicked around Central City's main street by that hedgehog, and he doubted he would fare any better this time.  
  
"You may wonder how you're going to manage to subdue the three of them, and I have the solution, right here!" Eggman announced, taking out a large red Emerald from under the pedestal. If ever a robot could become excited, Gamma did at this moment. At the sight of the Chaos Emerald; Gamma looked like he was about to short-circuit. Eggman walked over to Gamma, opening up the robot's main body, he placed the Chaos Emerald underneath a large green orb. The orb contained a small pink bird.  
  
Gamma's body began to glow a colour that was very similar to gold as he headed for the door. Looking back at the doctor, he could almost have smiled and said, "Don't worry doctor, I will retrieve this blue robot for you!"  
  
The Doctor smirked--his plan was already coming together.  
  
To be continued...  
  
(Ooooohhh, Cliffhanger, stay tuned to find out what happens next! =D) 


End file.
